Shattered Polygon
by razzamatazz73
Summary: Blame can be shared, you know. Even when the cause was nobody's fault at all. But as Sodapop is reminded, you don't know what you have until it's gone... [violence, implied CherryPony]


**Author's notes: I just finished reading/watching the Outsiders for English class and I've had this idea stuck in my head. Although I see the book as canon, little bits from the movie (such as Two-Bit's Mickey Mouse obsession) may or may not be here. **

**This story is divided up into sections, each the third-person point of view of a certain character. I won't reveal the character until the end of the section, but see if you can guess each one… They all follow the same formula.**

**Also, what happened will be a little confusing until the last section, so don't go nuts...**

**Have fun!**

It was his fault, really.

He wasn't sure what he felt towards the kid. He never gave himself the chance to get to know him.

And now it was quite possible he never would.

As much as he tried to tell himself that it was okay, that he hadn't always been that nasty to Ponyboy, it wasn't true, and he knew it. He could half-heartedly attempt to convince himself that he hadn't truly hated the kid until Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died, but it was a lie.

He despised the younger boy. He lied to himself for years, trying to tell himself that Ponyboy was the reason that Sodapop was always so attentive, ready to drop anything in an instant for his little brother. Ponyboy made Soda grow up too quickly, made him drop out of school so there would be enough money. It was all the kid's fault. But of course that was a lie, just like the rest of his life. Sodapop was so attentive because he was loving, compassionate, and kind, not because his little brother demanded it. Soda dropped out of school because he hated school and loved cars, not because money was tight, even though it was.

No, he always hated the kid- wasn't it second-nature to hate your best friend's kid brother? Wasn't it entertaining to torture the kid with his pointless pranks and humorless antics? The loathing started long before then, the first time he met the kid.

Even years later, he still knew that if the time came for Soda to chose between his brother and best friend, he'd go for Ponyboy. And he hated him for it. He hated that someone could take Sodapop away from him.

That was precisely why he was forcibly abhorrent when taking Ponyboy anywhere with him. It was quite obvious; but it had taken years for him to figure out exactly why he detested the kid. And he had changed that beautiful green car's tires without thinking that it would be his downfall; that it would undo every relationship he'd ever held dear.

But it would be over all too soon, and it was all Steve's fault- for he was there at the beginning, and he feared that he'd be there at the end…

* * *

It was his fault, really.

He wasn't sure why he insisted on taking Ponyboy to the drive-in, even though it had been months since he had seen a movie there. It would be too depressing, he said, for it was the last time he truly felt that he had fun with Dally and Johnny. But he forced him to come anyway, and he wanted nothing more than to apologize to Ponyboy for making him do anything.

And now it was quite possible he never would.

As much as he tried to tell himself that it was okay, that he just wanted to see a movie, that Ponyboy needed to get over himself because everyone felt terrible about it and not just him, he couldn't because he knew it was all just a lie.

He despised himself for his mouth. Wasn't that why he got his nickname in the first place, because he couldn't shut up? It didn't matter if it was jokes, wisecracks, ideas, demands, you name it- it would take something huge and monumental to shut his mouth. He never had a problem telling anyone anything. But that wasn't truly why he hated his mouth

No, he hated his mouth for keeping it closed. The first time it happened, it landed Ponyboy in the hospital. And the second time… Who knew?

Even months later, he could still see Sodapop gently rocking his little brother back and forth, back and forth… Back and forth in a dizzying motion, all while keeping his mind off of the troubles Soda knew were ahead. All because his stupid friend who was supposed to watch over the kid never told Darry that he had been running a fever and shouldn't fight.

That was precisely why he swore to himself that no matter what, he'd never put Ponyboy in danger again; he'd never be too proud or too selfish to imperil the younger boy.

But it would be over too all soon, and it was all Two-Bit's fault- for he was there when it happened, and he feared that he'd be there at the end…

* * *

It was her fault, really.

She wasn't sure what made Ponyboy so easy to talk to. She loved to hear him tell her that she was right; it wasn't so different for him than for her. And when he told her that he saw the same sunset she did, she thought she'd melt. She wished she could thank him for all of the deep thought he forced her to go through.

And now it was quite possible she never would.

As much as she tried to tell herself that she could figure out her life without his help, it was harder than she ever could have thought. She had once told Ponyboy that if she ever saw Dallas Winston again, she would probably fall in love with him.

She despised Dally from the very start, and had a mental argument with herself when she found out he was dead. Did she love him? Really, did she? Or did she love Ponyboy, the younger boy who hardship had excessively wise beyond his years?

No, she didn't love the latter. At least she didn't think so. But she adored him; he made her notice the little things that could make a seemingly horrid day not so bad after all.

Even days later, after she had intentionally ignored him at school, she was kicking herself inside. Maybe she should have let him in; maybe he would make her understand everything she was longing to understand.

That was precisely why she needed to speak to him. To find out if she was crazy; to find out if her suspicions were correct. It was pointless, wasn't it? All the fighting was pointless, and ignoring Ponyboy wouldn't make it go away. Just like her feelings for him.

But it would be over too all soon, and it was all Cherry Valance's fault- for she wished she was there before it happened, and she feared that she'd be there at the end…

* * *

It was his fault, really.

He wasn't sure why he went against his better judgment and let his emotionally weak brother go out late on a Friday night. Sure, he trusted that Ponyboy was in good hands; after all, he was with Two-Bit. But sometimes even the closest and most trust-worthy friends couldn't keep Ponyboy out of trouble. He just wished he'd thought of that before Ponyboy left the house. He wished he had time to tell his brother how much seeing him get older felt so wonderful and painful at the same time.

And now it was quite possible he never would.

As much as he tried to tell himself that he understood his brother, that he could understand every little detail that went through Ponyboy's mind, he knew it wasn't true. After all, that was Sodapop's job, wasn't it?

He despised himself sometimes- he envied Sodapop for his relationship with their youngest brother. Why did Ponyboy find it so much easier to open up to Soda? He knew it wasn't Soda's fault that he was just naturally an easy person to talk to. Oh, wait- _it was_, the oldest Curtis would remind himself sometimes, stifling a chuckle.

No, Pony was a curious boy. He could appreciate the sweet sonata of a teenager driving an antediluvian Ford that desperately needed repairs struggling to work properly for its owner. And it took sheer moments after Ponyboy to leave the house for his oldest brother to realize what he saw in the sunsets. The sun seemed to bleed, shedding its exhausted light until it reached peaceful darkness. The red dripped until it was no more, as if saying that the end had come…

Even seconds later, he knew something had happened. He couldn't quite figure out why, but something told him that the moment he understood his little brother's day dreams and heartache it might be a while before he could tell him that he could comprehend Ponyboy's thoughts.

That was precisely why he called Soda onto the porch only moments later. He knew something was wrong…

But it would be over all too soon, and it was all Darry's fault- for he should have prevented it from happening, and he feared that he'd be there at the end…

* * *

It was his fault, really.

He wasn't sure why he had taken to staring at the wall. It was a way to clear his head; he didn't quite have his younger brother's addiction to cigarettes, and he knew better than to depend on anything or anyone anymore. He couldn't depend on anyone except his brothers, he knew it. He was fully aware that he was the reason they got along all of a sudden. He was tired of being everyone's confidante, but so ready to depend on someone else. But he adored his brothers; didn't mind bringing in extra money, didn't mind listening to Ponyboy's no longer trivial fears and thoughts. He wanted so much to thank _both_ of them for the improvement in their home life.

And now it was quite possible he never would.

As much as he tried to tell himself that it wasn't a sin to want someone to lean on for once, that he needed love as much as anyone else, he couldn't manage to convince himself of it. But he realized all too late that he had someone to depend on all along.

He despised himself for not figuring it out earlier, for taking so long. And it was even clearer after reading Ponyboy's English theme- he had what he was looking for all alone. That theme was amazing; he didn't need a full high-school education to analyze that, without pulling out a dictionary to understand his brother's meanings. He always knew that his kid brother was an amazing student, that he noticed the little things in life that people often missed.

No, he knew that his heartache couldn't all be blamed on the Sandy fiasco, the last few traumatic months, or his constant worry about his brothers. He had always been content, but he was so furious at himself for figuring out that he had all he needed all along. It almost made him wish that he would have gone to the drive-in with Two-Bit and Ponyboy… He suddenly missed his brother more than he ever thought he would, more than he did when Ponyboy was missing from his sight.

Even moments later, he knew that this realization would cost him- after all, he'd heard Steve say "You don't know what you got 'til it's gone," seemingly thousands of times, and he didn't know that perhaps it was true.

That was precisely why he wasn't quite as surprised as he normally would have been when Darry told him that something was deathly wrong. He had expected it.

But it would be over all too soon, and it was all Sodapop's fault- for he should have been there when it happened, and he feared that he'd be there at the end…

* * *

**LOCAL HERO INJURED**

Barely two months after making headlines for saving a group of children from a burning church, fourteen-year-old Ponyboy Curtis was rushed to the hospital after an accidental car explosion at a drive-in movie theater.

Witnesses say that Curtis was walking to the concession stand when he stopped to talk to a group of children gathering around a green Mustang.

"I could have sworn Pony was just behind me when I heard the explosion," Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews, who accompanied Curtis to the Admiral Twin drive-in. "I looked behind me and he was pushing the kids away from this green car."

Police have concluded that the gas tank caught fire, though are not sure who the car's owner is. "We're looking into it," the Chief of Tulsa Police Department stated.

Curtis, who was showered with glass and automobile parts after the explosion, but was not burnt. The "hero" was brought into the Emergency Room unconscious around seven, severely cut and bleeding. Later inspection by Dr. R.K. Fisher showed that the young teen had four broken ribs, a punctured lung, minor internal bleeding, and a concussion.

A Miss Sherri "Cherry" Valance, seen exiting the room first, had no comment on Curtis's condition, but could be seen with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's notes: I may or may not update this again, but if I do, I promise the next chapter will be written in normal third person point of view... Please review!  
**


End file.
